Foxy's story (this is so old dont freaking read it)
by creepergirl607
Summary: It shows foxy's life before and after the tragety happens. It shows the truth about foxy. Foxy may be scary in the game but is he really trying to be scary?
1. Proluge

A small kid, about 12 years old sits in a car excited out of his mind. He was finally going to Freddy Fazbear's pizza for his birthday party with his friends! He jumps out of the car and runs towards the entrance and sees his table set up. He puts a birthday hat on and looks at a sign. It reads: **Coming soon: The Fazbear's singing gang! Staring Chica the chick, Bonnie the bunny, Foxy the fox, and The one and only Freddy fazbear! **He looks at the sign and then he sees his friends enter. "Hey Angelina! Hey John! where is Hazel?", The kid says running over. "Oh hey David HAAAAAAPPY BIRTHDAY!", John says holding up a pencil and making it seem like he was holding a microphone. The kid named david rolls his eyes and smiles.

Hazel finally comes and they all sit down and enjoy pizza. "So what do you think the singing things are going to be like?", Hazel says. "I don't know. Maybe they will be stuffed animals", John says. "No they'll be those creepy robot things", David says. "Oh, ew, creepy", Angelina says. "Hey want to explore where the robots are going to be?", John says with a smirk. "Sure why not! It's not like there even built yet! The sign said they'll be out in 1972 and it's only 1970", David says. They go to explore and they go to pirates cove. "Cool i wonder which guy will live here", David says. "Hello kids!", A man says. It was a man dressed in the freddy's costume. "Freddy!", They all shout at the same time. "Would you like to see my other pals! Come on! Follow me!", The man says. They follow him into a creepy looking room filled with robot parts. "Weird", Angelina says. Suddenly there is a _click_ and then a large bang. They all shriek except Hazel who just fell to the floor with a bullet in her head. John tries to fun away but then he gets shot in the head just before he can scream for help. Angelina runs towards the door with David but the door is locked. They back up to the wall together holding hands and the man shoots Angelina and her blood splatters onto the wall. David screams and then looks at the man. "Goodnight", He says pointing the gun at david. There is a bang and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 1: A normal day at work

Foxy sits in pirate cove. He hears the laughter of children and Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie singing songs and playing with them. _"makes me sick! Nothing i want to do more than be normal again"_, Foxy thinks. _"Not one of them..."_, Foxy thinks peeking out from pirate cove. He sees freddy performing a song with bonnie and Chica was playing some kids down off-stage. Chica sees Foxy and tells the kids to be right back and goes over to pirate cove. "Whats wrong with you? You haven't been yourself since the day you told Golden Freddy that he wasn't playing any of his 'games'", Chica says crossing her arms. "Have you ever thought about who we were before this! Ever thought of what we could have been other than some robot that sings songs and plays with children!", Foxy says angry. He looks out and sees the children playing. "Children... They have no clue how terrible the world is", Foxy says with his ears flattened a bit. "I understand! I was there too you know!", Chica says walking up to him. "Just.. do it for the children okay? Don't think about the boss alright?", Chica says. "Fine", He mumbles. He goes out on stage and sings a couple songs, plays pirate ship with some kids and when the place closes he sits on the stage. "Nice job foxy", Bonnie says patting him on the back. "You know golden freddy is going to want to see us", Freddy says going over. "I know", Foxy says. "Well then come on then!", Freddy says. They finally get to the place where they meet golden freddy. "Bonnie, you did a good job doing duets with Freddy, Freddy, you know i'm already proud of you so keep it coming", Golden Freddy says. "Chica and foxy, the kids loved you today! Good job", Golden freddy says. "That's enough for one day, time to get some rest", Golden freddy says.


	3. Chapter 4: The Stuffing

Foxy sits in pirate cove bored. Suddenly something grabs him by the neck and grabs his snout and yanks him into backstage. He looks at see it's golden freddy. "Wha-what are yo-" "SHUT UP PUPPET", Golden freddy shouts at him. He feels something get attached to the back of his head. "What-what-what is th-that", Foxy says feeling the back of his head. "It's an.. upgrade. I already gave it to the others.", Golden freddy says going away. He hears the janitor and runs towards pirates cove and suddenly everything goes dark. He powered off and the only thing he could do is think. At exactly 12 PM he finally turns on. He gets up and runs over to Freddy and the others. "Guys whats going o-... hey my voice is better!", Foxy says looking around. This was going to be a very boring night.

Suddenly they hear something. _slam_! It sounded like a.. door. They run over noticing that there is something inside. A person! Bonnie looks at me. "What is the endoskeleton doing in there? I'll get it out", Bonnie says. "But that's not an endoskeleton that's a person!", Foxy says confused. "Are you blind?", Bonnie says running in and grabbing the person. The man screams and starts thrashing around. "Guys i found and endoskeleton!", Bonnie says. "Okay lets put it in a suit!", Freddy says. "No! He's a person are you guys crazy he'll die!", Foxy screams. "Endoskeletons don't die they have no feelings", Chica says. "No he isn't what i- UGH fine murder someone", Foxy says stomping back to pirates cove. He could barley go to sleep hearing the screams of the person getting stuffed


	4. Announcment (IT WILL CONTINUE)

**Hi guys! Don't worry the story WILL be continued but i had to delete 2 chapters because now that five nights at freddys 2 is out and it's super obvious there is gonna be a five nights at freddys 3 i hate to delete the chapters but they will be reposted and made even better! I hope you are okay with it and im sorry **

**-creepergirl607**


	5. Chapter 5: The Move and the replacments

Foxy walks up to the sound of beeping. Next thing he knows they are ripping posters off the walls and packing up everything. Chica runs over. "Whats going on!", She says looking around wildly. "I think.. i think we are either closing or moving!", Foxy says worried. "If we are closing then what happens to us..", Bonnie says. Suddenly a large group of men carry them into the truck. They get placed inside. Golden freddy pricks his head out of a large box. "Shh..", He says going back into the box. It's about an hour and thirty minutes later when it stopped. Before they new what was happening they were thrown into closets and everything was black.

Soon they powered on. "I don't feel.. right..", Bonnie says. Chica screams at the top of her lungs and points at Bonnie. "BONNIE WHAT THE GOD'S NAME HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!", Freddy screams. Bonnie's face was ripped off and the only thing that was left of her eyes were glowing red dots. Foxy looks down. "Okay so bonnie's missing a freaking face AND I'M LOSING A FREAKING ARM!", Foxy says shaking his arm over and over. The place that is arm use to be was ripped out and there was nothing else but wires. "How long have we been out?", Chica says looking around confused. Foxy peeks out of the closet and sees a calender. **"1985! WHAT! WE HAVE BEEN OUT FOR ALSO 10 YEARS! YET THE STORE IS ALREADY OPEN!"**, Foxy says. "Wait then who has been entertaining the kids?", Freddy says. It was night time so they sneak out and looked around. Their mouths dropped when they saw the plastic replacements infrount of them. Suddenly they powered on. They narrow their eyes and walk over. "Who are you", Foxy says looking at them. "I'm bonnie", A Blue bunny says. "That's Freddy fazbear, Chica, and there are others too", The blue bonnie says. "Umm.. no I'm bonnie", Bonnie says staring at the blue bunny with red eyes. "Oh! My mistake! I'm bonnie _2.0 _A.K.A the new bonnie that's better", The Robot says with a smirk. "Okay Bonnie is gonna make some oil splatter!", Bonnie says running at Bonnie 2.0. Chica and Freddy and to grab Bonnie and yank her away. "Wait were's my 2.0?", Foxy says confused. The 2.0s stare at eachother. "Her name is.. well ma-", Toy freddy begins. _"It's Mangle..."_, A Random creepy voice hisses. Suddenly There is a pair.. err... one eye staring at him. Foxy screams and falls over. _"So your my old seellfff",_ Mangle hisses poking his chest. "Uh yea.. and your obviously not any more new as me.. atleast i don't have two heads", Foxy says getting back up creeped out. _"Weeeelll then.. obbvioussssllyyy you have neevverrr been riped about by the children who you thought that loooovved you"_, Mangle hisses angrily. "Oh! Sorry!", Foxy says a bit nervous. _"Unlessss you have the powwerr of goinggg baack in ttiiime there is nooo reason to apologizzzeee"_, She says looking at him.

_"This is gonna be a looonngg night..."_, Foxy thinks looking around


	6. Sorry guys -

**Sorry guys but this is going to be an unfinished series instead i am going to make a new warrior cat thing. Sorry :(**


End file.
